The field of invention relates to a system for enabling a user to input information used to control processes and to create data. More specifically a system using a plurality of contacts in array in electrical communication to capture a user's hand written or machine printed indicia such as alphanumeric characters and converting of indicia to digital information Moreover the system captures the hand writing as a plurality of contact state conversions whereby the user's hand writing is a means for changing a plurality of contacts between a first state and a second state such as from closed to open. The system being suitable for reading using wireless process such as RFID. The system produces digital out put for storage in a memory or for reading by an external process.